MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame "Powered Red"
The 'MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame "Powered Red" '''is a Mobile Suit in the manga ''Gundam SEED Astray R and in the Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Astray R photonovel. Technology & Combat Characteristics After the MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame with Power Loader was defeated by ZAFT's ZGMF-X11A Regenerate Gundam, Lowe received a set of new powerful arms from Jean Carry, allowing the Red Frame to become the Powered Red. These new arms incorporated power cylinders, an enhanced drive system developed by Jean, and to support the arms, the Red Frame's shoulders and back frame parts are also strengthened. As a result of the changes, the Red Frame's beam sabers are removed, but the mobile suit can now wield the "150 Gerbera Straight" without the Power Loader. When used at full power, various parts of the arms open up for improved heat dissipation efficiency. The powerful arms also allow the execution of the "Red Flame" punch, an attack that can damage the internal components of enemy mobile suit, including those with Phase Shift armor. Eventually, Jean successfully miniaturized the power cylinders, integrating them into the Red Frame's normal arms, enhancing the power of its katana slashes. Although the optional arms are now obsolete, they are still stored aboard the ReHOME and Lowe later upgraded them to be 3 times stronger for the "Festival of Red" event in South America. During the event, Powered Red is also equipped with two Caletvwlchs instead of the "Gerbera Straight" katana. Armaments ;*"Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS :Mounted in the Red Frame's head are two "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS guns. These light projectile weapons can be used to intercept missiles, stop enemy units from closing in, etc. ;*"Gerbera Straight" :A mobile suit-sized katana that is extremely sharp, and does not rely on the kinetic energy of a high-speed swing to cut. Unlike the normal Red Frame, Powered Red mounts the "Gerbera Straight" behind the left shoulder. ;*"150 Gerbera Straight" : Formally known as "Gerbera Straight" Vol.2, it is a huge, 150 meters long version of "Gerbera Straight" forged from a large piece of rare metal that Lowe and his friends found on earth. Due to its sheer weight, the standard Red Frame cannot weld it effectively. However, the Powered Red has sufficient strength to wield it easily. ;*"150 Gerbera Straight" Power :During the story of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED ASTRAY Princess of the Sky, the blade of the "150 Gerbera Straight" broke and Lowe modified the remaining hilt into a weapon known as "150 Gerbera Straight" Power. A "Lohengrin" Positron Blaster Cannon powered by its own nuclear engine is installed, and when in use, parts of the "150 Gerbera Straight" Power will open up, and the cannon muzzle in the pommel is revealed when the ornamental piece covering it is removed. This ornamental piece also functions as a shield known as Gerbera Shield, and parts of the hilt's guard can also separate and function as individual tools/weapons known as Gerbera Tool A and Gebera Tool B. The "150 Gerbera Straight" Power can also function as a large battery, greatly increasing Powered Red's operational time. :;*Gerbera Shield ::The ornamental piece on the "150 Gerbera Straight" Power's pommel that covers the muzzle of the "Lohengrin" cannon, it is capable of generating an "Armure Lumiere" mono-phase lightwave shield when used separately. This shield is handheld when in use, and can also be stored on the Powered Red's back. :;*Gerbera Tool A ::A pair of large knuckle duster-like equipment with a movable blade on each end for cutting objects caught in their grip. The two blades on each Gerbera Tool A are retracted when the tools/weapons are stored on the hilt's guard when not in use. :;*Gerbera Tool B ::A pair of large pickaxe-like equipment, they are used for tasks like crushing bedrocks. The blade of each Gerbera Tool B is folded into their handle when the tools/weapons are stored on the hilt's guard when not in use. ;*Caletvwlch :A customizable multipurpose equipment created by Lowe and mass produced by Junk Guild. The Caletvwlch is meant for cutting and induction welding, but can be used for combat if the limiter is disabled via a voice command. However, doing so would contravene the "prohibition of armed civilian MS" provisions, except when it is used for self-defense. :Powered by an internal battery, the Caletvwlch normally consists of two blades (a short 'Build Cutter' and a long 'Build Knife') and a welding torch known as 'Build Torch'. During combat, it can function as a gun (aka G mode, where the Build Torch functions as a beam rifle) or can be reconfigured into a sword (aka S mode). It also has a scattering device that releases Mirage Colloid particles to help maintain the suit's balance while it moves in mid-air and to allow it to remain stationary in the air with ease. The particles can also create an air current to propel the MS and be used to detect any movements in the surrounding area. An unintended side effect is that the scattered Mirage Colloid particles can disrupt the Mirage Colloid stealth system of other MS nearby. :There is also the full disable mode, whereby the safety limit of the Caletvwlch is disregarded allowing it to fire a dangerously high amount of energy at its target, destroying it in one hit. However, doing this damages the Caletvwlch and renders it unusable. Special Attacks ;*Red Flame :A powerful punch executed by Power Red, it is typically aimed at the enemy machine's weak spot. The punch is capable of damaging a machine's internal components, even ones protected with phase shift armor, and can send the machine flying back. History After the Power Loader was destroyed, the Red Frame was fitted with new arms powered by high-output power cylinders supplied by Jean Carry. The Powered Red then played a key role in the defeat of Ash Gray and the ZGMF-X11A Regenerate Gundam. The Powered Red, alongside the MBF-P03secondL Gundam Astray Blue Frame Second L, battled the Regenerate while their allies dealt with the Genesis Alpha, the Regenerate's home base. With the "Red Flame" punch, the Powered Red sent the Regenerate's Core Unit flying away, ending the battle. Afterwards, Lowe reverted the Red Frame back to its normal form and the arms were left in ReHOME's storage room. Later, Jean developed smaller but just as powerful power cylinders that were integrated into Red Frame's normal arms. Prior to the "Festival of Red", an event in the South America's "Civilian MS Exhibition", Lowe took out the obsolete arms and increased their power by 3 times before fitting them onto the Red Frame together with 2 Caletvwlchs. The event was later disrupted by MWF-JGP99G Gundam Astray Violence Geist and Lowe used the Powered Red to defeat it. Notes & Trivia *The "Powered Red" is the ultimate/final form of Astray Red Frame in Super Robot Wars W. Unlike the original Astray Red Frame, the Astray Powered Red Frame was able to fly without any particular parts or swing the giant 150 meter 'Gerbera Straight' katana in the game. It is also able to perform a combination attack with its sister unit, the Astray Blue Frame Second L. Gallery 110708.jpg|Astray Red Frame Powered Red Gundam War Card Gundam Astray Red Frame Powered Red.jpg|Gundam Astray Red Frame Powered Red Super Gundam Royale astray red frame powered.png|As seen on Super Gundam Royale game External links *Astray Red Frame "Powered Red" on MAHQ